


The Other Side of Hatred

by flowerofsin



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofsin/pseuds/flowerofsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nnoitra and his thoughts as he watches Neliel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side of Hatred

Trailing behind Neliel, who walked across the pale and rolling dunes, Nnoitra was reminded of how much he hated her. He hated her proud walk that made her hips gently sway, and the haughty glances that she threw back at him. He detested the fall of her long green hair over her shoulders and how when she stopped and turned toward him, the wind swept those locks under her chin to frame her face. Nnoitra disliked her full lips, especially since they made him wonder what it would be like to press his own against them. And he definitely couldn't stand how soft Neliel's skin seemed since it was all he could do sometimes to keep from reaching out to stroke her cheek, to card his long fingers through green locks, lean down and-

The times that Nnoitra had cursed Neliel's name were almost as numerous as the fantasies he'd had of her in the dark of night, dreaming of her form beneath his own, soft and yearning. But Nnoitra suspected that the reality of such a thing would be her pushing him against the bed to mount him, staring down at him with that expression of hers, aloof even as she rode him. Nnoitra hated how the latter appealed to him in ways he didn't want to admit.

The two of them were alone now, Nnoitra realized as he approached where she stood, a hand on her hip as she waited for him to catch up. The way she looked down on him made Nnoitra want to spout off something that would cause that calm expression she always wore to twist into anger, disgust, something other than the cool disdain that was always cast in his direction. Then she might lunge at him, then they might fight, tipping over to fall against one of the dunes. He'd press her down onto the soft sand until she invariably flipped them over so that she straddled him. He'd feel her nails biting into his cloth-covered shoulders, and then-

The realization that he was now standing before Neliel as she gazed up at him coolly woke Nnoitra from his reverie. Neliel's features were marred by the faintest hint of a frown.

"What is it?" Neliel asked him, taking in his faraway look. "You've been in a strange mood since we left. If you have something to say to me, do so."

There was a moment of boldness, or was it madness, when Nnoitra actually wanted to reach out like he did in his dreams, consequences be damned, but it thankfully passed. He made a dismissive sound instead, walking past her.

Nnoitra could feel those eyes boring into his back as he walked stiffly forward, cursing her yet again for making him want things that he could never have.

 

End


End file.
